Betrayal Of Love
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Lately, Amu has been rejecting Tadase's calls and dates. Even thought they are dating! But, finally she let him walk her home. It had to end by a phone call, made by him. She leaves Tadase into the dust to meet up with him. Tadase, out of suspicion, followed her. He ends up misunderstanding! Will he ever find out? Who is this HIM? Who is this girl hiding behind the tree? R
1. Who is he!

**Hey, I meant to do this on Monday, but my 'space' button won't work, but now it does! :D ONWARDS! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING RELATED. I ONLY THIS PLOT, AND THE STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN!**

**Well..Technically...I don't own the plot...LOL...Meh 100th reviewer does! xD But I own the story and title. ;D**

**Well..She gave me the basic plot..I'ma just jack it up with some drama-ness and my personal touches. xP  
**

* * *

**~-Tadase's POV-~**

* * *

Life is just wonder, isn't it? After Ikuto Nii-san left to find his father, Amu-chan accepted my feelings for her! We've been dating for 5 years now. She even says 'I love you too!'. It's a dream come true.

**But!**

Lately she has been rejecting my calls and dates...**  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm not so sure of her feelings for me anymore. Lately for some time, her 'I love you' doesn't feel the same, and I don't know why.I feel like she's lying about it, or doesn't feel the same way anymore. It's like she's cheating on me-WAIT! She would never do that to me, right? We are childhood sweethearts...

But, perhaps it's just me. Yeah, that's it. It's just me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you, too." I replied back, and I very much meant it to her. "Me too, Tadase-kun!" She smiles back, then I heard a ring.

**_Ring, ring, ring...!_**

"Woops, sorry!" She apologized to me, then picked up her phone.

"_Hello_?" She asked into her phone very unsure who was calling. I heard some words answered her, but I couldn't figure out the words. "Huh?...Ok...Okayyyy...Yeah..I know...Bye, hunny!." She talked to her phone, and then ended the call. I wonder why she said hunny!

"Who was it?" I asked her, feeling very suspicious about her phone call. It sounded like she was happy to hear the person. Yet it sounded like she was trying to hide him/her. Also, she called the person, _hunny_.

She looked at me and pouted like she used to in elementary. "Sorry, Tadase-kun, but I have to go." She whined. I sighed and I gave a look of disappointment. But, I was still happy I got to see her.

"Okay, bye!" I waved to her as she left me at a road, I was walking her home.

But, I didn't buy the act of saying _she had to go_. It was more of a '_I want to go_'. I know I shouldn't follow her, and act like I didn't trust her. Thought...I feel like she is hiding something, or _someone_. It's the same feeling I got when she was hiding Ikuto Nii-san in her house.

Next thing I knew, I started to follow her. She was walking towards a park. She had a happy smile on her face, that was full of desire. I stopped, and looked at the man she was standing with. He was _hugging _her, _my_ Amu-chan.

But, he could just be a cousin or childhood friend, right? ,,,RIGHT?!

"Oh you! I just love your hugs!" She giggled like _he was her lover_. But he wasn't, she was _mine_. I couldn't see what he looked like because of how dark it was, but his voice was deep and calm. "And you're very cuddly." He said back, then _lean towards her._

Why is he leaning towards my Amu-chan?! GRRRR!_  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What seems like minutes, was actually seconds. I couldn't stand it anymore and came out of the bushes. I tapped Amu's shoulder and turned around.

I took a deep breath, and said very deeply, dripping with seriousness,"Mind explaining this, _Amu-koi_?!"

* * *

**Oh no, looks like we got a DRAMA BOMB! :O **

**Can you guess who she was cheating on with? :P Of course, Aori, you can't guess! Since you already know. :P  
**

**READ AND REVIEW! IF YOU SEE MISTAKES, TELL ME! :D  
**

**Short I know. I WILL make the next chapter longer!  
**


	2. Saaya, Who Is This Person In The Tree?

**I'M SORRY! PLEASE, HIT ME, AORI! I HAVE FORSAKEN MY PROMISE! T_T! WHY MUST WHEN I SAY SOON, IT'S ALWAYS WAY LATE?! IS AZUKY JINXED WITH ETERNAL LATENESS?! D':**

**AORI, I WOULD NOT BLAME YOU IF YOU DON'T FORGIVE ME...I don't even forgive myself...!  
**

**(Wah, I don't own Shugo Chara or anything!)  
**

**I'M SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR YYYYYYY!  
**

* * *

"Who is this man?!" I demanded, enormously furious at what I had seen. "Lets try to settle this down, we don't want a fight starting out." The mysterious-cheating-man, just told _me to calm down_! Is he an imbecile or what?! "T-t-tadase-k-kun, please calm down!" My wonderful girlfriend, oops I mean _cheating_-_ex-girlfriend_ said to me. How dare she! After I poured in all my heart and soul to loving her!

I stared at her with huge ounces of angry in my eyes, and spoke in my deepest voice yet.

"**No**."

My voice was full of betrayal and sadness, after all I have done to her...She cheated on me...

"How dare you?! How dare you vile, revolting, betraying, backstabbing, and lying **cheater**!" I shouted at her, my soon to be shedding tears were threatening to fall down. I covered my eyes to not allow her to see my eyes. I do not wish to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry!

"Cheater?! What do you mean me a lying cheater!?" She cried out, sobbing. The **man** was hovering over her, hugging her from the side! He dare do that in front of me? He surely has no pity to those who are in the middle of an **emotional breakdown**! I took a close look of this person.

He had blue eyes, with dark midnight hair, almost like Ikuto Nii-san's. He had a calm, yet mature features. He stared at me with a glint of murderous intention. Oh boy, wait till I tell him she's cheating on him with. Who has she been cheating on him with me, or me with him? Well I certainly did a great job making a comment inside my mind, fueling my already raging fire.

Enough of his looks, he held no emotion, just in the eyes. They flickered with frustration and of course those wonderful murderous intentions. I looked at her. Her waist length pink hair I've grown to love and hold is now on the _cold, dirty_ floor; all tangled up in dirt and twigs. Her used to be stunning creamy pale skin was now _dull and it was lifeless_. It no longer had its amazing glow. Her beautiful honey colored eyes were filled with those_ fake_ tears. What a wonderful actress she is, isn't she?

I clapped, and started praising her. "Spectacular performance, my wonderful ex-girlfriend. Lets give a around of applause to the best **cheating, lying, double-crossing **actress!" I showered her with well-earned compliments. After all, she is really a wonderful actress. "Ex?!" She cried out, with her joyous scream filling the empty air. "Indeed my dear, Amu." I replied to her puffy and red face voice.

Now, she didn't have to go _that_ far with the acting. She stared to cry even more, her honey colored eye I used to love looking into were filled with her salty tears. Then that **man** was now looking at me. He shouted at me,"What's the matter with you?!" His face wasn't a calm face like his aura would be, but rather a murderous face. His eyes held that dangerous glint. Oh, ho, ho. Did I strike a nerve? Oh joy!

I feel rather giddynow , watching her cry and that awful man look at me with that look of ready to pound me up. "Oh look at the time, I better go home. We have school tomorrow, **Hinamori-san**." I smiled at her, looking at my imaginary watch on my right wrist.

I turned away from the revolting women I used to love to see and hug. I began to leave, my steps echoing in the quiet air and park. Her fake sobs and hiccups also filled the melodious wind. I stopped, and looked at her over my shoulder. "Oh yes before I go," I said with fake remembrance,"we're over! Isn't that great?" I smiled a huge one and walked away from her, exiting out the park and onto the dark streets.

After I was away from the park, I slid down a wall, and a tear dropped...

Still after all those sadist comments I threw at her...

_My heart just broke, right here, right now..._

* * *

_**Third Person POV  
**_

* * *

"Aoru-nii!" Our dear pinkette cried out. The man hugged her from the side and said,"Shh Amu. It'll be alright." Amu just cried harder and buried herself in her cousin's chest. Aoru looked at the stars and the midnight sky. "Come on, Amu. Lets get you home." A lone eye gave a wave of sadness and pity. Amu stood up with Aoru as a support pillar. _  
_

They walked into the streets with Amu's hiccups and sobs filling the dark city. She gave a loud and sharp sob, echoing off the city's walls.

_Her heart just broke, right bere, right now..._

* * *

"Amu-chi, Yaya heard." Yaya said to her as Amu entered the hall. Her face was sickly pale and her eyes gave no sign of life, as almost like she is dead. Her hair was tangled up and dirty with goodness knows what. The only thing normal of her was the uniform, but even then it was a bit wrinkly. "Amu." A petite girl said. "Rima..." Amu mumbled.

She dropped down onto the floor. "Amu..." Rima mumbled with pity. She dropped down to Amu and hugged her, with Yaya on the other side. "It's okay..." She comforted the almost crying pink haired girl. "Yaya and Rima-tan will cheer up Amu-chi!" Yaya cheerfully said. Rima nodded at Yaya's statement. "But first, let's clean her up. She looks like she's been into the jungle," Rima deadpanned, making Yaya giggled and Amu crack a little smile.

They picked up Amu and lead her into the girls bathroom to clean her up, after all, girls need to look their best!

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Betty, did you hear?" A gossiping girl said with too much markup on. "Of course, Saaya!" Her fellow ugly markup user answered. "Hear what?" Another girl said with fake dyed blonde hair, wearing too much makeup like the others. "Why Amu Hinamori and Tadase Hotori broke up!" The girl squealed with delight. "Oh my gosh, really?! Tadase Hotori will be mine!" The ugly blonde shrieked.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, revealing Amu, Rima, and Yaya. The 3 girls sucked in their breaths, knowing that could've heard what they had gossiped. Rima just glared at them, with Yaya sticking her tongue out childishly. They pushed Amu near the sink and began to fix her up. Just when they were about done, the girls began to gossip about them again.

"Hey, Hinamori-san!" The ugly girl with fake blonde haired called out. "I heard Tadase Hotori is single now~!" She squealed with a smirk. "Me too! The whole school is talking about it!" 'Betty' said with a grin. "Good thing he broke up with Hina-bitch!" The one who spoke first said, Saaya, with a giant smirk. Rima and Yaya gasped at what they had heard, Saaya called Amu a bitch!

Amu let out a dangerous growl and held Saaya by her collar. She pushed Saaya onto the wall and Saaya soon began to feel afaird, think she had gone to far. Unfortunately for her, Amu had a dangerous glint in her eyes. Saaya knew if she backed down, she could lose. Saaya soon began to smirk and said,"Ho, ho, ho! Did Saaya-sama did something wrong to Hina-bitch?!"

Amu looked at her and went up her face, Saaya began to close confidence at the bloody spark in Amu's eyes. "**Never. Call. Me. That. Again.**" Amu warned them, and she let out a snarl. Saaya nodded quickly and her fellows left the bathroom, running for their lives.

Amu sighed and looked at Rima and Yaya. They saw how tired Amu was, mentally and physically. "You know they're just jealous, Amu." Rima spoke up. "Mmph!" Yaya agreed. "Thanks guys for being here for me." Amu gave a tried smile. Rima and Yaya smiled to and push her out the bathroom door, getting ready for homeroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saaya and her fellowers were beginning to approach our other lovesick person in the broken couple, Tadase Hotori...

"Hey, Hotori-san..." Saaya flirted while flickering her oh-so fake eyelashes. "Yes, Yamabuki-san?" Tadase said politely, like the true prince he was, even after all that had happened to him. He was on his way to homeroom.

"Wanna hang out with me after school?" She asked with a 'charming' smile, with a sinister plan in mind...

* * *

Out the window, a person was in a large and tall tree outside the window. She had saw everything that had happened in the school. The shadow of the tree's leaves were overshadowing her face and body, so no one can see her. All they will see is a shadow.

She looked at them sadly and smiled a sorrowful one.

"Amu..."

* * *

**Done!  
**

**We have over 1,500 words! :D  
**

**SEE, IT WAS LONGER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTER! xD  
**

**Read and Rate!  
**

**(P.S. I'm so sorry Aori...)  
**


End file.
